the_new_total_dramafandomcom-20200214-history
A New Time
Story Chris McLean stands on a patch of green land covered by many others on the island. "Last time on Total Drama..." It had been almost 2 years since this was heard from his voice. Total Drama was indeed returning. "14 newbies battled it out for $1,000,000, and while Dave and Sky were ugly together, and Shawn and Jasmine got back together, the finale was pretty horrible. The whole cast made me look bad. Terrible. So I thought it was time that some new faces were shown...faces with talent. Faces of drama. Instead of wacky teens, we have brought in average, somewhat normal losers and populars to the show to compete once again! Who will make it to the finale this time? Find out right now on Total Drama Island!" He yelled in excitement. A boat arrives just after he announced the new theme. A young girl walks off. "THIS is the island? The robotic one?" She asks. "Yep! This is it!" Yells Chris. "And what is your name again? "Bunny." She says. "Good! Right here it says that you are on the Deadly Deer!" Yells Chris. He points to a pink mat on the dock. "Go stand on the mat." He says. Bunny walks to the mat. "Who's next?!" He yells into the boat. A blonde haired boy walks over. "Wow...I can't believe this is the plane." He says. "Huh?" Asks Chris. "We are doing another World Tour!" Yells Ben. "No. This is the island theme." Says Chris. "WHAT!? Well...if you have a World Tour season, can you put me on the cast list?" Asks Ben. "Sure!" Yells Chris. He turns around and crosses out Ben's name. Della walks off. "The island is full of evil spirits! They are coming! AHHHH!" She yells. "Yeah...uh...good for you." Says Chris. "Ben and Della are on the Brave Bears." He says. Eric walks off. "Alright! It's time to win this thing!" He yells. "Wow..obviously YOU are Eric." Says Chris. "That's me!" He says. "You are on the Bears too." He says. Eric walks next to Della. "Mariel the evil spirit is trying to take your soul." Says Della. "Hehehe yeah..." Says Eric, inching away. "Next is Kendall!" Yells Chris. Kendall walks off but trips and hits his chin. "OW!" He yells. "Seems like that happened yesterday to Izzy...ahhh good times." Says Chris. "Uh...yeah." Says Kendall. "Anyways, you are on the Deadly Deer." Says Chris. A young girl walks off. "Hey Kyla!" Yells Della. "Hi Della." Kyla says. "Hello other...losers." She says. Mabel runs off, pushing Kyla. "There was some monster on that thing!" She yells. Chef walks off. "Oh...phew!" Yells Mabel. "I hate my life." Says Chef walking away. "Hey! Just because your stupid life is in danger doesn't mean you can push people." Says Kyla. "Stop Kyla." Says Della. "Anyways, Kyla is on the Deadly Deer and Mabel is on the Brave Bears!" Yells Chris. Mabel walks to her mat, crossing her arms. Marlene walks off. "Howdy y'all!" She yells, waving. No one says anything. "Well it seems y'all are quiet today!" She says. "Hello Marlene. You will be on the Deadly Deer." Says Chris. Mitcheal walks off, flowing his hair around. "Wow..." Says Bunny. "Looks like its Mitcheal! Hey bro!" Yells Chris. Randolph stumbles off the boat. "Hello everyone. I'm glad to be here to help out with the math and measuring!" He says. "Mitcheal is on the Brave Bears, and Randolph is on the Deadly Deer." Says Chris. Rubi walks off, waving. "Hello Rubi." Says Chris. "Hey Chris. Did you wanna see my recipe for-" "No. Show it to Chef. You are on the Deadly Deer, and also their final member." Chris says. "Oh. Ok." Says Rubi. Yvette dances off. "Hiii! Don't you all love my new dress?" She asks. "It's...nice..." Says Bunny. "Thanks!" She yells with her high voice. Zack skateboards off the boat. "Hey. What up?" He says. "You both are on the Brave Bears!" Yells Chris. "And thats it! This is the cast!" Says Chris. Della rolls her eyes. "Anyways, the shelters from the previous season were wrecked, so that is your new challenge. Build a shelter for your team. The best one wins, while the other team goes to elimination. But you all must watch out for the bears...they are kinda going crazy and all..." Says Chris. "Go on." He says. The camera shows the bears running to a bush. "Okay! So now that we have cover, all the males on the team need to go get supplies. All the girls except for me need to go in the forest and get wood. I will try to keep you guys covered." Says Mabel. Confessional "Of course I'm not going to help them...I hate everyone on my weirdo team." Says Mabel. "Who put you in charge?" Asks Della. "Me. Now get to work." Says Mabel. Della crosses her arms and walks away. The camera pans to the Deer hiding in a tree. "I can't climb!" Yells Randolph. "How hard is it to grab a branch?" Asks Bunny. "I'm going to get supplies and wood." Says Kyla, jumping off the tree. Kendall falls over and hits Randolph. Kyla runs over to the stack of trash. "Hmmm" She says. "Hey girl!" Yells Chef. Kyla gasps. "I forgot about Chef! AHH!" She yells before running behind a TV. Yvette runs over to the stash and grabs a unicorn toy. "Yay! I can't wait to play with this!" She says. She then notices a stack off wood. "I need help! I found some wood! Right Uni?" Says Yvette to the unicorn. Della runs over. "Help us!" She says, lifting the wood. "Hey! I need some wood!" Yells Kyla. "It's ours!" Yells Yvette. Eric runs over and picks up the wood. "UGH! HELLO TEAM! COME HELP ME!" Yells Kyla. Kendall walks over. "What should we -" "Time is up!" Yells Chris. "No more supplies searching! Start building!" Yells Chris. "I have an idea for our fort." Says Bunny. "We could turn the tree into a fort." She says. "Fine..." Says Kyla. Confessional: "Bunny has some good ideas, which is good for a possible alliance..." Says Kyla. Bunny breaks branches and takes some of her hairbands. Then she wraps them around the tree branches. "Here is our bed!" She says. The camera pans to the Bears, where everyone is working but Mabel. "Get up and help us." Says Della. "No. Im watching and pointing things out. Isn't that enough?" Says Mabel. "No...it's not. And if we lose, I bet we call all agree on someone to vote out." Says Della. Mabel sighs and then gets up and looks at the half built cabin. "Fine." She says. "Since I'm good with math, I can probably add some things to it." Says Randolph. "Hmm...ok." Says Bunny. Randolph grabs more branches from the tree and then... BAM! He accidentally breaks the branch they were on. "SERIOUSLY!?" Yells Bunny. "Hey...you built the shelter. You should have made it stable." Says Kendall. "How does that make sense!? I didn't make the branch!" Yells Bunny. "Y'all stop!" Yells Marlene. "It's fine." She says. "Time is up! I will be looking at each shelter!" Says Chris. He looks at the Bears cabin and the Deer branch. "And the winner is...THE BRAVE BEARS!" Yells Chris. "HA! WE WON!" Yells Mabel. "Well I'm sorry Bunny, but I'm voting you." Says Kendall. Everyone on the team walks way but Bunny and Kyla. "Hey...we should ally." Says Kyla. "You wanna ally with a nerd like me?" Asks Bunny. "Sure. You are smart and nice." Says Kyla. "Hmm...ok." Says Bunny. The camera pans to the elimination ceremony. "If I call your name, come up and get a marshmallow." Says Chris. "Kendall...Kyla..." Says Chris. "Marlene...Rubi..." Says Chris. "And finally, Bunny and Randolph are left. Only one of you is safe tonight...with 2 votes, the person safe is... . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ...Bunny!" Yells Chris. Bunny gets up and gets her marshmallow. "I'm sorry Randolph. You are eliminated." Says Chris. "You need me...but whatever!" Yells Randolph, leaving the island. "Who will be next to go? Who will ally? And who will punch someone else in the head? Find out next time on Total Drama Island!"